mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya episodes
The episodes of the Japanese animated television series The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya are produced by Kyoto Animation and directed by Tatsuya Ishihara. The 2006 anime The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya contains fourteen episodes which aired between April 2 and July 2, 2006 on a number of Japanese television networks. The re-broadcast of the anime began on April 3, 2009, with the first new episode airing on May 22, 2009. The anime is based on the ''Haruhi Suzumiya'' series of light novels written by Nagaru Tanigawa and illustrated by Noizi Ito, centering on the title character Haruhi Suzumiya, a young high school girl, and her strange antics with her friends in a club she formed called the SOS Brigade, although it is told from the perspective of the male lead, Kyon in nonlinear narrative. Episode list 2006 version ''Note: B = episode number by broadcast order (nonlinear or "Kyon order"), C = episode number chronologically ("Haruhi order"), D = DVD episode order. Click the arrows next to the column headers to change the ordering of the list.'' The episodes of "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya" in 2006 were aired in a nonlinear order: The prologue and seven chapters of the first novel, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, are arranged into six episodes that were kept in order, but arranged in between these were episodes taken from chapters of some of the later novels. During the previews for the next episode, two different numbers for the following episode are given: one number from Haruhi, who numbers the episodes according to where they actually fit chronologically in the plot, and one number from Kyon, who numbers the episodes in the order in which they aired. The sole exception is episode twelve, which is both the twelfth episode aired and the twelfth episode chronologically, a fact Kyon mentions in the preview. Both the Japanese and English standard edition DVD releases use "The Adventures of Mikuru Asahina Episode 00" as the first episode, but otherwise follow the chronological order. The episodes are distributed throughout the volumes as follows: episodes one through four in volume one, episodes five through eight in volume two, episodes nine through eleven in volume three, and episodes twelve through fourteen in volume four. The title menu of the English standard edition DVD release lists the episodes starting with "00", such that the menu number is one less than the listed episode number. 2009 version On April 3, 2009, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya began re-airing on Japanese television networks. However, whereas the original airing comprised only fourteen episodes, the re-airing features twenty-eight episodes, including fourteen episodes of original content sometimes referred to as the second season. All episodes were aired in chronological order, resulting in the new episodes being mixed in with the old ones. No previews are shown at the end of the episodes. Instead, the DVD versions of the episodes are shown. This includes small amounts of additional footage and dialogue that was not shown in the original TV broadcast. References * ;Notes Episodes list Category:Lists of anime episodes Category:Lists of science fiction television series episodes es:Anexo:Episodios de Suzumiya Haruhi no Yūutsu ru:Список серий аниме «Меланхолия Харухи Судзумии» zh:涼宮春日的憂鬱動畫集數列表